Caverns of Time
"CoT" redirects here. For the warlock curse also known as "CoT", see Curse of Tongues. Located in the eastern part of Tanaris, the Caverns of Time contain various portals to different key time periods and events in Warcraft history. The caverns act as a crossroads for the various timelines, and through them one can travel back and forth along the ebb and flow of time. The Caverns of Time are home to Nozdormu and the bronze dragonflight. It is their sacred charge to guard the caverns against the intrusion of mortals, whose interference would assuredly disrupt the flow of time. Recently, a mysterious force called the Infinite Dragonflight has begun to meddle with time. The bronze dragonflight is recruiting adventurers to make sure that the events that took place in the past remain as they were. As of Patch 2.0 Caverns of Time has been updated. Former barren areas are full of lush forests and all around the Caverns there are huge dragon watchers, some on all fours and some on two legs towering above everything else wielding huge axes. Also there are now a few vendors and other humanoids throughout the Caverns, among them being frozen human warriors that surround towers of old Lordaeron, an alcohol vendor, an enchantment materials vendor and a vendor that sells general goods. From this vendor (who is called ) you can buy new types of cheese and water. The bronze dragon, Anachronos, who sits outside the gate, is labeled as a '?? Boss' but is not hostile at this point in time, although his companions, Tick, Chronalis and Occulus remain aggressive. It is not at all a risk to walk right into the caverns as they currently stand, so long as you don't get too close to any of the dragons other than Anachronos. The caverns contain three instances with content culled directly from their previous Warcraft games or periods of the Warcraft history that elapsed between them. Blizzard has also discussed a battleground set in the past, but it was not included in the initial release of The Burning Crusade. ;See also: * Official info Characteristics |} History Relics of past ages live half-buried in the sands near the entrance to this vast cave system. The bronze drakes of the mighty dragon Nozdormu patrol the borders, making sure that no mortals enter the sacred grounds at the cavern's entrance. Those who somehow slip past the drake guardians and enter the caverns have never returned quite the same - tales describe how some appear as old men, while others are reduced to infancy by the cavern's strange energies. Summary * Location: Tanaris * Has 3 dungeons that take you back in time: ** Escape from Durnholde Keep - Thrall Escaping from Durnholde Keep ( Warcraft Adventures (not released)) (level 66–68 5-man) http://forums.elitistjerks.com/viewtopic.php?id=8455&p=9 ***'Bosses:' Lieutenant Drake - Captain Skarloc - The Epoch Hunter ** Opening the Dark Portal - Defend Medivh while he opens the Dark Portal (Warcraft 1) (level 70 5-man) http://forums.elitistjerks.com/viewtopic.php?id=8455&p=9 *** You must first complete Escape from Durnholde Keep first to access Opening the Dark Portal ***'Bosses:' Chrono Lord Deja - Temporus - Aeonus ** Battle of Mount Hyjal - Battle on mount Hyjal (Warcraft 3) (25-man raid) http://forums.elitistjerks.com/viewtopic.php?id=8455&p=9 * Note: Due to the level requirements of its prerequisites, must be level 66 or higher to go do the Escape from Durnholde Keep. * To access the instances in Heroic mode, obtain Revered Reputation with the Keepers of Time, and then buy the Key of Time from Alurmi, Keepers of Time quartermaster in the Caverns of Time. Unfinished Content There is a ruined ship inside the Caverns of Time, close to the other instances blocking access to an instance Portal. This portal is coloured purple like any other 5-man Burning Crusade instance. There are a pair of Keepers of Time members outside, who are unsure of the situation, but refer to the ship as a "Kaldorei vessel", hinting at a Night Elf related instance. There was a mention of a potential new CoT wing at BlizzCon 2007. Events Escape from Durnholde Keep Durnholde Keep was the headquarters of the orcish internment camps in southern Lordaeron following the Horde's defeat in the Second War. At this time, Thrall was a 19-year-old slave to human officer Aedelas Blackmoore, who intended to use Thrall as a puppet Warchief to control the orcish Horde and thus gain power over his fellow humans. However, Thrall knew that he was destined for more, and so he made his escape from Durnholde to find others of his kind, eventually discovering the Frostwolf Clan and his place as Warchief. This instance contains the entire Hillsbrad area as it appeared 7 years ago, before the Horde destroyed Durnholde and Tarren Mill fell to the undead. Opening the Dark Portal Medivh, the last of the magical Guardians of Tirisfal, was possessed at birth by the evil Titan, Sargeras. It was Medivh who first contacted the corrupt orc sorcerer Gul'dan, also in the service of the Burning Legion. Together they sought to bridge the dimensional gap between Azeroth and Draenor, homeworld of the orcs, to facilitate the destruction of Azeroth. On the appointed day both Medivh and Gul'dan concentrated their considerable magic energies, forcing the collapse of the dimensional barrier. The setting of this event is the Black Morass, now known as the Blasted Lands. Players defend Medivh as he opens the portal. Battle of Mount Hyjal At the pinnacle of the second battle against the Burning Legion it was clear to the races of Azeroth that the only way to achieve victory would be to unite their forces in a final, desperate push for victory. This battle took place at the peak of Mount Hyjal, at the foot of Nordrassil, the World Tree. The night elves, led by Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind, the new Horde, led by Thrall and Cairne Bloodhoof, and the remnants of the Alliance of Lordaeron, led by Jaina Proudmoore, united their forces against Archimonde and the demonic forces of the Burning Legion in a massive, epic battle to defend Azeroth. Victory was narrowly achieved, even as Archimonde reached the World Tree and attempted to drain it of its energy. Quests * ** * ** *** **** * ** *** * * NPCs Alexston Chrome appears first; he appears to be an innkeeper, and as such he sells five varieties of booze (none of which are new). Next to appear is Yarley, a dwarven armorer who sells ordinary blacksmithing supplies and can repair your gear. The last vendors to appear are Bortega, an effeminate poisons/reagents vendor, and his brother Galgrom, both orcs who have become stranded between some point in the past and the present. Galgrom sells various foodstuffs, including two new items, Garadar Sharp, which restores 4320 health over 30 seconds and requires level 55, and Filtered Draenic Water, which restores 5100 mana over 30 seconds and also requires level 55, as well as some level 65 foods and projectile weapons. Bortega sells nothing new. Other unnamed NPCs appear throughout the open areas, and they, like the vendors, are members of the Keepers of Time faction (with the exception of Alexston Chrome, who appears to be factionless). Wrath of the Lich King:Caverns Of Time : Stratholme The Caverns of Time instance in the expansion will be Stratholme where you'll join the "old" (and good) Arthas to clean Stratholme and burn everything on your way !.http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=735.msg7299;topicseen#new See Also *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Hands-On, page 3 at IGN. Category:Zone:Caverns of Time Category:Bronze Dragonflight